Lámpara para otro Sol: El origen del Urizen
by Wandering Wing
Summary: Yo soy la razón desprovista de todo sentimiento. Yo soy el olvido que hace posible el recuerdo. Yo soy el mal que es necesario para que haya bien. Yo nací de la sombra y llevaré esa sombra allá donde haya demasiada luz. Yo soy Oblivion el Urizen.


**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

**El origen del Urizen**

**Dedicado a Tsubaki2345; Summer Sun, Sunny Day, Fall Leaf, Goldmoon y Steel le pertenecen a ella.  
**

* * *

Las personas no son conscientes de sus emociones. Tanto crean como destruyen, sobre todo cuando se sienten con pasión pura.

Wandering Wing lleva tres años en Sinfonía. Tres años viviendo feliz... a pesar de todo. Haber dejado tantas cosas atrás, tanto dolor dejado en Equestria. Ahora tiene una hija (adoptada) y hasta una novia.

"_Summer Sun"._

Las hembras siempre han sido un misterio para él. Ella era una madre soltera, con dos hijos, que Wandering está dispuesto a querer como propios. Ya tienen todo listo. Se casarán la semana que viene.

Pensar eso hace que se ilusione como un adolescente. _"Al fin seré feliz"._

Con una esposa y tres hijos.

Su hija Goldmoon tiene ya tres años. La recibió por mediación de su amigo Steel Black. Es amarilla como un girasol y sus crines doradas como el oro. Duerme tranquilamente.

Wandering entra al baño y se mira al espejo. Dos alas, por gentileza de la Reina, nunca terminaría de estar agradecido.

"_Ahora ya estoy completo"._

Abre el agua y se moja la cara. Pero al levantar la vista, ve en el espejo, que detrás de él hay alguien... o algo.

Se gira repasando mentalmente los días pasados entre mapuches y samuráis. Pero no hay nadie.

"_¿Qué? Estaba seguro"._

Siente un fuerte olor a ortiga. "_Oh, no..."_

Mira hacia atrás.

—Hola, Wandering.

En el espejo, en vez de su reflejo, sonríe una criatura horrenda. Gris, musculoso pero delgado, alas duras. Sus ojos negros son, sus cuatro pupilas son blancas y tienen forma de estrella de ocho puntas. Sobre su piel gris están grabados en azul las letras y glifos de todos los alfabetos del mundo. Está sonriendo y su aliento huele a ortiga.

El pegaso retrocede. _"Imposible... ¡Imposible!"_

—¡Vete! —le grita. La criatura no dice nada, está envuelta en una llama azul que no quema su piel.

—¿Creíste que podrías escapar? Eres un tonto, Wandering. Nadie escapa de mí.

Su voz es la combinación de varias voces hablando al unísono. El pegaso lo mira aterrado.

—No... ¡No! ¡Tú ya estabas destruido! ¡Es imposible!

—¡Calla, canalla! —grita la criatura llamada Oblivion. Sus sílabas se alargan y ahogan a Wandering, quien cae al suelo, asfixiándose— ¿Esperabas que estarías en paz? ¡No, tonto! ¡Estúpido hijo bastardo de un profesor hambriento y una agricultora!

"_¡No se suponía que terminara así!"_

—No... vete —dice a duras penas.

—Entonces me desquitaré con tu familia. Con la bella pegaso y sus adorables hijos, ¡Ah! Y también con esa potra dorada a la que mientes cuando la llamas "hija".

Las pupilas de Wandering se hacen más pequeñas.

—¡Por favor! —consigue gritar— ¡Déjalas tranquilas!

La criatura llamada Oblivion sonríe. _"¡No le hagas daño a mi familia!"_

—Te odio, Padre —las marcas azules en su piel parecen danzar—. No las dañaré, si te vuelves la primera alma en mi colección.

Wandering siente que va a desmayarse en algún momento. Está muy mareado y jadea tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué dices?

—Déjame devorar tu alma y tu familia estará a salvo.

Wandering cuenta el sonido de las gotas de agua cuando salen de la llave hasta golpear el lavabo. Repasa con su memoria el rostro de Summer Sun y los rostros de Fall Leaf, Sunny Day y Goldmoon.

"_Mi alma por sus vidas"._

Las personas no son conscientes de sus emociones. Tanto crean como destruyen, sobre todo cuando se sienten con pasión pura.

* * *

Tres días han pasado desde que las gorgonas intentaron secuestrar a la Princesa Laya y llevarse con ella a las gemas de poder. Afortunadamente fueron derrotadas, pero hubo muertos. Y Wandering Wing fue uno de ellos.

Fue duro para Goldmoon, su hija adoptiva. Fue duro para Summer Sun, su esposa, y los hijos de ésta, Fall Leaf y Sunny Day, quienes ya veían al pegaso gris como su padre.

Tres días han pasado.

Es media noche. Noche de estrellas sanguinarias y no se ve la luna. Summer Sun está durmiendo intranquila; dentro de sus sueños parece oír la triste sinfonía de un corazón callado. Despierta al oír unos pasos, pasos suaves como el murmullo de un gato.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunta asustada. Pero sólo el silencio le contesta, sigue oyendo la seguidilla de pasos que se acercan

—Fall Leaf si esto es una broma no es gracioso —advierte molesta. El aire lleva el olor de la ortiga y eso por alguna razón la pone nerviosa. Oye un ruido proveniente del cuarto de sus hijos.

Vuela a toda prisa y abre exaltada la puerta.

—¡¿Están bien?! —pregunta asustada. No dejará que nada malo le pase a sus hijos.

Goldmoon abre apenas los ojos, sus párpados pesados por el sueño. Es amarilla como el maíz y su crin es del color del oro antiguo.

—Sí, mamá, ¿Qué pasó? —dice medio dormida

—Nada hija, nada. Veré como están tus hermanos —dice revisando a Fall Leaf y a Sunny Day. Están bien, no tienen ningún daño.

—Duerme bien, mamá —dice la pequeña, durmiéndose tan pronto recuesta la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Por un momento, Summer Sun se siente tranquila. Tranquila, hasta que oye una respiración entrecortada, una respiración como la de un león acechando. Summer Sun siente alguien respirar detrás de ella.

Ella sale de la habitación para no asustar a sus hijos.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —pregunta perdiendo la paciencia.

Alguien la agarra por atrás y le cubre la boca. Alguien que tiene un perfume a ortiga y con cascos ásperos.

—No grites, porque si gritas te mataré a ti y a tus hijos —dice una voz fría y cortante como un cuchillo de hielo.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta en voz baja y asustada.

—Sólo estoy de paso. Esa potranca dorada me llama la atención —oye una leve risa—. Quizá un día me la lleve.

—¿Para qué la quieres? Ella ya sufrió mucho, acaba de perder a su padre adoptivo— le dice dolida. Ella fue capaz de amar al padre de Goldmoon, de hacerlo parte de su vida. Entonces la criatura la suelta, y ella su lleva el casco a la boca y se muerde los labios para no gritar.

Gris, musculoso pero delgado, alas duras. Sus ojos negros son, sus cuatro pupilas son blancas y tienen forma de estrella de ocho puntas. Sobre su piel gris están grabados en azul las letras y glifos de todos los alfabetos del mundo.

—Tú no lo entenderías. Tu mente es demasiado pequeña. Sí, recuerdo al padre de esa pequeña, tenía tanto miedo y su alma tenía un buen sabor.

Summer Sun trata de controlar un poco de miedo. Aquel monstruo dijo que si gritaba, mataría a sus hijos. Y parece muy capaz de cumplirlo.

—Por favor, te suplico que te marches de aquí. Mi familia ya sufrió mucho, te lo ruego —suplica Summer Sun arrodillándose al suelo.

Él se arrodilla al frente de ella y la mira a los ojos. Es una tortura para ella, sus cuatro pupilas parecen girar sobre sí mismas.

—Sabes, sus almas huelen bien— dice acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso? —pregunta asustada temblando de miedo.

—Quiero decir que puedo devorar sus almas —dice frío—. Yo soy Oblivion, el olvido. El fin, la destrucción que vendrá después de todo. Yo soy el Urizen, el mal que hace posible el bien —dice sonriendo cruelmente—. Las almas de tus hijos tendrán un buen sabor.

Aquello es demasiado para la pegaso. Cierra los ojos con dolor, y cuando los abre al cabo de un rato, mira su pecho cubierto de runas en vez de sus ojos horribles.

—Escucha si un alma quieres cómeme a mí, pero no a ellos, te lo imploro —le dice llorando.

La criatura retrocede unos pasos. Parece pensar o recordar algo.

—No. A ti no quiero recordarte —lágrima negras como brea salen de sus ojos—. Mira, el universo entero temblará, Summer Sun. Entrégame a Goldmoon. Si quieres ven tú con ella.

—No, a ella no. ¿Cual es tú interés por ella? —pregunta aterrada.

—Ella tiene un gran potencial. Aprenderá mucho de mí. Podría volverse tan fuerte como yo.

Ella solo se limita a llorar porque no sabe qué decir y tiene miedo. Teme por la vida de sus hijos y por su propia vida. No quiere imaginarse qué cosas podría hacer aquel monstruo con la dulce e inocente Goldmoon.

—¡No llores! Escucha: algún día ella no estará protegida y entonces volveré— de sus cascos salen vectores de luz negra y comienza a absorber la energía de Summer Sun.

Ella se siente débil. _"¿Este es mi fin?"_ —piensa triste, mientras sus fuerzas se deshacen.

La criatura llamada Oblivion se detiene cuando ella apenas tiene fuerza para moverse.

—No recordarás nada de esto, Summer Sun. Sólo recordarás que tuviste tu peor pesadilla— dice riéndose, en la mente de ella todo se vuelve negro pero quedan los ojos y la sonrisa cruel de la criatura llamada Oblivion.

Entonces alguien la remece. Es Goldmoon.

—¡Mamá! —le dice alegre la potra— ¡Mira! ¡Mis hermanos y yo te preparamos el desayuno!

La luz se cuela por cada ventana y cada rendija, y Goldmoon parece reflejar toda la luz con sus ojitos. Summer Sun se incorpora, aún sin poder creerse que está en su cama.

Como si nunca se hubiera levantado. Como si la llegada de la criatura llamada Oblivion sólo fue un sueño.

* * *

Ya van tres meses desde aquel día. Summer Sun nunca pudo olvidar aquella horrenda pesadilla, y por eso siempre vigilaba a Goldmoon.

Es de noche y los búhos vigilan. Los depredadores salen a cazar y no hay luna.

Es de noche y Summer Sun tiene una pesadilla con la muerte de su primer marido, muerto a causa de un virus que se contagió por la mordida de una gorgona. Tantas fiebres, noches que ella pasó a su lado rogándole para que sobreviviera, hasta que una noche el virus lo reclamó.

—¡No, por favor!— grita entre sueños y despierta. Oscuridad total. Sus ojos verdes, hermosos como un pastizal, parecen brillar en la cerrazón negra.

Oye que alguien camina en dirección al cuarto de sus hijos y el aire tiene olor a ortiga. Sale de su cuarto volando para evitar ser escuchada.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunta asustada.

le parece ver a alguien esconderse en el pasillo. Lo sigue, y en el pasillo ve hacia todas las direcciones. El temor se hace más grande

"_¿Qué querrá?"_

Piensa asustada. Afina sus sentidos, respirando pesadamente. Puede ver a una sombra llevando en brazos a Goldmoon dormida. Está a punto de abrir la puerta. Ella olvida su miedo un minuto y vuela hacia la sombra.

"_¡No te la llevarás!"_

Piensa molesta. La sombra deja a Goldmoon en el suelo y parece desaparecer. Ella se acerca a su hija para ver si está bien.

Justo enfrente de ella se abren dos ojos de dos pupilas cada uno. Los ojos de la criatura llamada Oblivion.

—No hagas ni un ruido —dice apresándola con sus poderosas patas, tan cerca que ella puede sentir su respiración.

Ella se paraliza del miedo y ahoga un grito

"_¿Qué sucede?"_

Piensa aterrada, mientras siente con asco que los glifos de la criatura llamada Oblivion se mueven.

—Quédate aquí. Si haces algo tonto te mataré— dice acercando su rostro otro poco. Ella teme un beso.

"_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?"_

Piensa triste y desesperada, contemplando el rostro de aquella criatura, tan surcado de marcas como una tabilla persa. La criatura llamada Oblivion se levanta, dejándola a ella con el miedo, y recoge a Goldmoon. Camina tranquilamente hacia la puerta

"_¡NO GOLDIE! ¡No te la lleves por favor! Soy una inútil, una pésima madre lo siento"_.

Piensa llorando importándole ya poco su vida. Goldmoon, dulce e inocente Goldmoon, la hijastra de Wandering, la hermanita de Fall Leaf y Sunny Day, en brazos de aquel monstruo.

La criatura llamada Oblivion se detiene en la puerta abierta y cae chillando como un cerdo herido. Goldmoon cae al piso de un estruendo, pero no despierta.

—¡Estúpido!— grita la criatura llamada Oblivion —¡Ya no me gobiernas! ¡Ya no tienes fuerza para detenerme!

"_¡Qué le pasa!"_

Piensa desconcertada al ver su reacción. Summer Sun lo ignora y se concentra en ver si su hija está bien desde dónde está.

—¡No te dejaré que sigas atormentando las noches de mi familia! —desde el corazón de la criatura llamada Oblivion, puede oír la voz de Wandering

—¡Tonto! ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada!

"_¿Wandering?"_

Piensa con deje de esperanza. Pero le extraña y a la vez la asusta oír la voz de su amor fallecido. Muerto hace tres meses, hablando desde el corazón de una criatura horrenda.

—¡Ella ya no te recuerda! ¡Cuando estaba contigo pensaba en su anterior esposo!

—¡No me importa! ¡Summer Sun, si me escuchas ve por Goldie!

Ella asiente. Vuela lo más rápido que puede hacia Goldmoon y se la lleva con ella al cuarto de sus hijos.

Entonces viene un aterrador instante de silencio. Ella se mantiene en guardia, lista para defender a sus hijos.

—Amor, he llegado a un acuerdo con este monstruo— se oye la voz de Wandering, rompiendo al fin el horrible silencio.

"_Wandering amor gracias"._

Piensa aliviada mientras abraza a Goldmoon. Las palabras de su amor muerto la reconfortan. Casi es capaz de olvidar todo su terror.

—¿Qué quería esa cosa con Goldie? —pregunta.

—Quiere su fuerza —dice él con tristeza.

—¿Su fuerza?

—Goldie es un poder antiguo en un cuerpo joven. Su poder es inmenso pero está oculto. Y él desea ese poder. También quiere tu energía y la de nuestros otros dos hijos.

Las palabras de Wandering la llenan de dudas. Sin embargo, hay una duda que predomina sobre las demás.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esa cosa contigo?

Un minuto de silencio.

—Yo lo creé —se oye avergonzado—. Yo le enseñé todo. Él es una parte de mí —dice ahogando un sollozo.

—¡Esa cosa eres tú! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! —la sorpresa es increíblemente grande. Su amor, el pegaso que era capaz de estar horas mirando el océano, el pegaso que la había amado; ahora convertido en una criatura deforme y sin sentimientos.

—Nació de mi odio, como una semilla, y creció hasta superarme. Cuando morí ya no pude sujetarlo más. Él me detesta —se oye profundamente avergonzado, apenado a más no poder—. Ódiame y olvídame.

—No, yo jamás podría odiarte —le contesta. Mucho sufrió con su muerte.

—Debes odiarme, si no entrará, absorberá tu energía hasta matarte y comerá tu alma, y hará eso con nuestros tres hijos —dice con esfuerzo, como si le costara respirar—. Di que me odias, que me desprecias. Rompe mi corazón y jamás vuelve a pensar en mí. Sólo así él se dará por satisfecho.

Ella con el dolor de su alma decide hacerlo.

—¡Te odio, estúpido enano horrendo, no quiero volver a verte jamás!

Grita y siente como si clavaran agujas en su corazón.

—No es suficiente —dice antes de gritar de dolor, como si lo golpearan. Cae al suelo.

—¡Tus libros son espantosos y un desperdicio!

Ella quiere ir y ayudarlo; pues con esa voz no lo ve como un monstruo sino como su amado. Con tristeza rompe frente a él uno de los regalos que le dio mientras estaba vivo. Lo pisotea.

Él tiene la boca cerrada, pero se oye su grito teleférico rasgar la paz de los eones.

—Así está bien —se mueven los labios y sube la voz siniestra de la criatura llamada Oblivion—. Wandering estaba muy débil y la verdad es que ya nunca podrá volver a darme problemas —dice sonriendo mientras sale sangre desde sus ojos.

Ella siente un gran dolor en su corazón. No es capaz de responder.

—Bien hecho, Summer Sun, él no volverá jamás —dice sonriendo—. Ahora puedo hacer lo que desee —se acerca a paso calmado.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita mientras tiembla asustada. Él la atrapa

—¿Intimaron juntos? —dice acercando su rostro al rostro de ella, como si fuera a besarla. Ella aparta el rostro y cierra los ojos— ¿Te contó que antes de ti tuvo otras esposas? ¿Gritaba sus nombres mientras se amaban?

Ella teme volver a ver sus globos oculares negros.

—Sí, me habló de ellas. Y la verdad a mi no me importaba eso, yo lo perdonaba porque lo amaba —responde triste al recordar aquello, aquellas noches en los que en medio del éxtasis gritaba otros nombres en lugar del de ella.

—Eres una tonta. Olvídalo ya— dice acariciando suavemente su mejilla —Él nunca te apreció por lo que eras. Sólo buscaba una madre para Goldmoon.

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —le contesta.

—Es cierto lo que digo, Summer Sun —dice sonriendo— ¿Ahora sí lo odias de verdad?

—¿Él no me quería, todo eso era... era falso? —pregunta titubeando.

—No te amaba. Sólo quería tu cuerpo y los cuidados que le dabas a Goldmoon —a medida que habla se aleja de ella hasta soltarla.

—¡¿Sólo me uso?! —pregunta, ahora molesta.

—Sí —le responde con una cierta alegría— ¿Lo odias?

Ella no responde. Va a donde tiene una foto de él y la quema con su magia.

"_¡Maldito!"_

Piensa furiosa. Recuerda cuando lo conoció, hace tres años. Recuerda cuando de amigos pasaron a ser novios y luego esposos. Recuerda cada beso, cada caricia, cada una de sus palabras de amor. Ahora todo le parece falso.

Siente que si lo tuviera enfrente lo quemaría.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dice la criatura—. ¿Quieres que me lleve a Goldmoon?

—no. Quizás a él lo deteste, pero a ella no.

La criatura llamada Oblivion le cubre los ojos. Ella siente algo raro, como si se estuviera sumergiendo. Siente que el corazón se le queda atrás. Cuando la criatura retira el casco, ambos están al borde de un volcán, en donde un Wandering sin alas y muy malherido cuelga a punto de caer.

—¡Amor, ayúdame! ¡Él me engañó!

Grita. Sus alas están torcidas, dislocadas, y tiene profundas laceraciones en todo el cuerpo. Fuera del volcán las cosas carecen de detalles.

—No lo escuches— le susurra la criatura llamada Oblivion al oído —Sólo te usó—

Ella no sabe qué hacer. _"No sé a quién creerle"._

Sus ojos verdes como un mar de hierba fresca están clavados en el pegaso de alas rotas que cuelga a punto de caer por el cráter del volcán.

"_¿Qué debo hacer?"_ piensa asustada.

—Recuerda todas las veces donde te confundió con otra —le dice la criatura llamada Oblivion—. Arrójalo al fuego.

Ella cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes. La situación la está superando.

—¡Por favor, no aguanto!— Wandering resbala de un casco y se mantiene con esfuerzo sobre uno sólo.

Ella vuela hacia él. A toda velocidad.

—¡No! ¡Ese tonto no volverá a darme problemas! —grita arrojando un rayo de brillante energía negra contra Summer Sun y otro contra Wandering, quien pierde fuerzas y cae— ¡Pensé que ibas a ser más útil! ¡Ni siquiera pudiste terminar con él!

—¡Wandering!— grita esquivando el rayo y tratando de llegar hasta é, hacia su amor ya fallecido.

Él la mira. Sus ojos del color de la miel quemada no brillan. Está muy herido.

Pero Summer Sun acelera, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzarlo. Ahora todas las palabras de la criatura llamada Oblivion le parecen vacías y falsas.

Ya casi lo va a alcanzar, pero ya han bajado mucho por el cráter. Ya casi...

—¡Summer Sun! —él no deja de mirarla a los ojos— ¡Te amo! —grita antes de hundirse en la lava. Hay un pequeño estallido de chispas.

—¡NO! —grita ella. Tarda un poco en frenar.

"_¡No!"._

Piensa triste, mirando el lugar donde Wandering desapareció.

—Esperaba más de ti. Pero fue suficiente. Tu odio lo hirió lo suficiente como para no poder resistir.

"_Lo merezco, soy una imbécil"._

Piensa llorando con un grito desolador.

—Muchas gracias— le dice la criatura llamada Oblivion, riéndose —Tú lo debilitaste y yo pude eliminarlo. Como premio te dejaré vivir.

"_¡Dios! ¿Qué hice?"_

Se pregunta mentalmente cómo fue capaz de creer en las mentiras de aquel monstruo.

Se gira, y la criatura le cubre los ojos. La misma desagradable sensación pero esta vez subiendo. Aparecen en el cuarto de los niños.

—Disfruta tu premio —dice agitando las alas, y al instante de los parpados de los potros sube una especie de humo dorado. Un hechizo de sueño deshaciéndose—. No volverás a verme, iré a otras tierras a obtener el poder que quiero —se marcha y se oye cómo abre y cierra la puerta.

Summer Sun permanece aturdida unos instantes. Luego abraza a Goldmoon y llora amargamente.

* * *

Por el Gran Océano que separa Sinfonía de Equestria, viaja una criatura extraña. Está de pie en el aire, como parado sobre una plataforma invisible. A su alrededor algo así como una esfera de aire de tres metros de diámetro lo protege de la tempestad. El agua hierve cuando se acerca a aquella cosa, y los peces se convierten en sal.

La criatura llamada Oblivion sonríe. El alma de Wandering no se ha destruido, solo está encerrada en su cuerpo. Ya estaba débil, pero el momentáneo odio de Summer Sun eliminó la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

"_Tardará años en reunir algo de fuerza, y aún así nunca podrá vencerme"._

Cruzando el Gran Océano de noche en medio de una tempestad. Poseer el cuerpo de Wandering fue el mejor negocio.

Porque aquel día durante el ataque de las gorgonas, no fue la muerte lo que tocó el cuerpo de Wandering Wing.

Fue catalepsia.

Catalepsia, con el añadido de que su alma se perdió un momento en el Plano Astral.

Y ese momento fue vital para que la criatura llamada Oblivion reclamara el cuerpo como propio. Después, el verdadero dueño llegó, muy débil como para luchar por su cuerpo.

Pero ¿Eran dos ponis distintos? ¿Él y Wandering, son diferentes seres? ¿Dos almas diferentes?

"_No. Alma de mi propia alma"._

Sólo es la sombra de su subconsciente. Los sentimientos oscuros que Wandering fue reprimiendo toda su vida, ahora gobernando.

Las personas no son conscientes de sus emociones. Tanto crean como destruyen, sobre todo cuando se sienten con pasión pura.

**FIN**


End file.
